My Heart My son
by Angelone
Summary: Alternative Universe with a new twist on how Heath came to live at the Ranch. What happens when a good deed injures Heath and a family takes him in to repay him without really knowing his true identity? Who suspects the truth and what will happen when He


My Heart My Son Part I  
  
On the range of the Barkley ranch, a Modoc pony worked its way gamely up the bluff of the hill his rider was trying to transverse. The dirt was a little dry and slipped out under his hooves, but it was clear he was trying hard. Finally, his rider, a blond haired cowboy got off the horse and led him carefully up the hill himself, not wanting to injure the animal. Overhead the hot sun beat down upon the pair. Just as he reached the top of the hill that would save him a good half day of riding, the young man saw a woman astride a horse that was clearly out of control, racing towards him. Unable to let the little Modoc rest, he mounted and rode off, intent on helping a damsel in distress and forgetting that he was already tired and even slightly disoriented.  
  
He had to give the woman credit. She wasn't screaming and she didn't appear to be terrified as he rode after her. Holding the reins she had her feet tucked tightly around the sorrel's sides. She only screamed when she saw the trees coming at her. He managed to get to her, pulling her off the horse just before they entered a forest of peach trees. The young woman let him position her in front of him until the cinch strap broke, possibly from the extra weight and they both slide to the ground. The woman felt the fall coming. She rolled the way her brothers taught her, recovering nicely. Her rescuer was not so lucky. He too rolled, but he hit his head one of the many rocks in the area. Stunned, he lay still, blood seeping from a wound at the back of his head.  
  
"Mister?" the woman cried, pulling her small lithe body up, and running over to her rescuer. "Mister you all right?" He could hear her calling to him, but he couldn't answer at first. The breath had been knocked out of him. His head swam with pain. She shook him to arouse him. Slowly he came around, his blue eyes opening to look on the face of an angel.  
  
"Are you all right?" She repeated. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head a look of surprise coming over his young face when his hand came back bright with blood.  
  
"You're hurt!" she exclaimed, her voice distressed, but still somehow bright and contagiously gentle at the same time. "You have to come back to the ranch with me. Mother is there. She can fix just about anything."  
  
"No, no," he denied, finally finding his voice. "It's no bother. I can take care of this myself."  
  
"I won't hear of it," she said. "You're on Barkley land you know. I guess that's a good thing since you just saved my life maybe. Mother will be very upset if I don't bring you home so she can thank you and fix you up. I shudder to think what the boys would say. Now I won't hear another word." His face was stunned by the amount of talking the young woman did. He started to get up, but fell back after feeling a wave of dizziness overcome him.  
  
"Here, let me help you. I'm stronger than I look."  
  
"What about your horse, Miss?"  
  
"Barkley, Audra Barkley. He'll come back. He got spooked by a rattle snack. I should have been more careful. Mother's always warning me about riding in the south pasture because there are snakes there, but it's such a pretty place. Are you ready to try again?"  
  
"I reckon." He stood with the help of the pretty blond lady, realizing he felt weaker than he should have. He stood a little dazed as she approached his Modoc. Dang, he thought, he should have warned her the animal was a little skittish. He was amazed to see the little lady walk with confidence towards the horse, talking in a soft methodical tone to her, then pulling a piece of something out of her brown skirt pocket, and giving it to the pony. After that the Modoc was won over. She allowed Audra to walk her back to her master, whinnying for more of whatever she had just munched so hungrily.  
  
"What did you give her?" he asked in surprise. "I've never seen her react to anyone but me like that." He proceeded to check the cinch. When he saw it was broken, he reached into his saddle bag and took out a new one. Picking up the saddle from the ground where it had fallen, he saddled the horse and made sure the pair wouldn't fall again by tightening the cinch. His head throbbed in pain. He'd never had a headache so bad.  
  
"I just gave her some sugar. She sure did like it."  
  
"I'll just bet she did. Never had none before."  
  
"Never?" she asked in incredulous surprise. "Oh I always give my horses sugar. They love it and me then." Her smile was infectious, one he couldn't help returning. He shook his head.  
  
"She'll be spoiled rotten now for sure." As he finished his job, he witnessed the solidification of the friendship between his horse and Audra when she gave the Modoc yet more sugar. He raised his eyes heavenward.  
  
"Oh, Brother," he muttered under his breath. "You ready to go before I have to give you my horse?" Audra simply smiled up at her rescuer.  
  
"I didn't catch your name," she said. "I mean, I know you saved my life, but it would be kind of nice to know your name." He silently waited. She sighed as he helped her mount the Modoc. Climbing up behind her, he took a deep breath.  
  
"My name's Heath," He supplied.  
  
"Heath? Just Heath?"  
  
"Just Heath. Where do we go?"  
  
"Well, Just Heath," she teased. "Ride north about five miles and then we'll be almost home."  
  
"Thanks." Heath's short reply was something Audra Barkley wasn't used to. Her parents both spoke up whenever they had the mind to. As for her brothers, well Jarrod was quiet and retrospective sometimes, but not like this. As for brother Nick, well he was louder than a thunderstorm sometimes, much to her mother's constant amusement. She smiled as Heath held the reins around her. He held himself ramrod straight as long as he could. The five miles to the ranch seemed like a hundred as the minutes and then a half hour ticked by. They were within sight of the house when a sudden dizzy spell made his legs dig in to the horse. His body leaned forward.  
  
"Mr. Heath?" Audra asked. "What's happening? His silence was terrifying to the girl. She took the reins before they could fall from his limp hands, noting he was muttering something she could not hear. He struggled to hold himself erect, but she could feel him weaving back and forth. She urged the Modoc into a gallop and raced into the courtyard in front of the Barkley mansion. She yelled every bit as loud and louder than her brother Nick.  
  
"Mother! Nick! Jarrod! Help! Help us!" Audra's cry couldn't have fallen on deaf ears no matter what, since there were a number of ranch hands out by the bunk house and in the corral breaking a few wild horses. As it happened, Victoria and Jarrod came running from the patio doors on the front of the three pillared mansion while Nick Barkley came racing from the stables. It was the first time in their lives they could remember Audra actually screaming for help. Heath held on barely cognizant of the commotion. He collapsed, unconscious falling just as Jarrod and Nick simultaneously arrived. Together they managed to break his fall, gently depositing him on the ground.  
  
"What the hell?" Nick demanded first.  
  
"My sentiments exactly," Brother Jarrod added. He surveyed his sister's rumpled appearance, her blond hair tousled by her fall and the wind and her skirt far more dirty than normal after a ride. She wrung her hands in anxiety, her blue eyes bright with her worry.  
  
"Help him," his sister begged. "He saved me when my horse spooked, only we both fell and he hit his head. Don't you understand? He saved my life."  
  
"Okay, Baby Sister, okay," Jarrod answered, trying to appease her. "Can you get one of the men to run into town and get Doctor Merar?"  
  
"Of course," she replied with indignation.  
  
"Then go, Audra. Nick, we'll take him upstairs."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Nick bellowed. "We don't know who he is. He could be a marauder or worse."  
  
"Yes a thief who rescues damsels in distress. I'm real worried Brother Nick." Jarrod's sarcasm usually would have made his mother smile. Neither he nor Nick noticed their mother's face as they picked the injured man up between them and dragged him into the house with Victoria following. Her face was white with recognition, her heart pounding in denial. The thoughts that raced through her mind were certainly her own, but the distress on her face was evident. Before they reached the guest room she managed to get herself under control while her sons laid their burden on the soft bed. The man never moved which was concern for all of them. Audra came into the room as Victoria pulled the blankets over the man. She carried some hot water and bandages she had retrieved from the kitchen and the pantry downstairs, reading her mother's mind. Actually she had taken enough care of her brother's to know what was needed. She put the basin next to her mother and handed her the bandages. Between them the two women tended to the man's wound as Jarrod and Nick watched. There wasn't really that much blood, and the wound was quickly cleaned. Victoria decided to leave it open for Howard Merar to see. Finished, she looked across the bed at her daughter.  
  
"Audra, what do you know about him? What happened out there?"  
  
"I told you, Mother. Willow panicked. Oh, dear. I was in the south pasture and a snake scared her. She was off and running. I was headed for the peach grove when he caught me and pulled me onto his horse. Only the cinch strap broke and we fell. He hit his head."  
  
"I wonder where he's from or what his name is. How did you get him on the horse?" Nick and Jarrod were curious as to where the questions were coming from. Usually they were the ones with questions while Victoria waited patiently. Jarrod especially recognized his mother's tone. He listened carefully, not just to words, but his mother's emotions as she continued.  
  
"He was able to saddle his horse, and get us back here. He's not much for talking. He doesn't have a mouth like Nick."  
  
"Hey now!" Nick objected.  
  
"Oh, Nick, be still. Audra?"  
  
"Mother, I don't know what you are after. He said his name was Heath, just Heath. He didn't give a last name. What is the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to know about him. He's young to be rescuing you."  
  
"He has a way with horses I think. He was jealous of how I made friends with his."  
  
"Lord, Audra and her sugar," Nick put in again.  
  
"Nick!" Victoria snapped. "I said." Nick didn't argue with his mother. There was no point. There never was with her because she was always right.well most of the time.  
  
"That's all I know, Mother. Honest. He was kind and gallant and very brave. I know he was hurting all the way back, but he didn't let himself go until he got here. I was afraid he'd hurt himself more if he fell again. That's why I yelled so." Victoria came over and put her arm around her daughter, hugging her a little. She looked up at her since Audra was at least two inches taller than her petite parent.  
  
"You didn't yell nearly as loud as Nick, my dear," she smiled. "Why don't you go get some dinner, all of you. I'll wait for Howard and sit with the young man."  
  
"Oh, no! I'm not leaving you alone with a stranger," Nick bellowed.  
  
"Oh, Nick, for heaven's sake. He rescued Audra. He's not going to hurt me and if he tries, I'll just scream for my gallant sons." Nick rolled his eyes. Jarrod smirked while Audra put her arm around her mother and hugged her back.  
  
"Treat him gently, Mother. He is a good man. I can tell." Audra's voice echoed in Victoria's ears as her clan left her alone with a young man she couldn't help staring at. She sat on a chair next to the bed, and still stared. Her mind couldn't help picturing her husband the first time she had seen him. That face, the way his eyes were set. She was positive his eyes were blue too, just like her Tom's. She guessed his age to be in his early 20's. She remembered when Jarrod and Nick were that age. Shaking her head, she felt the tears slipping down her cheeks. How could he? How could Tom have hurt her so badly? The young man started to moan. Discipline was Victoria Barkley's second name. She pulled herself together. The children couldn't know what she was thinking. Not until she learned more about this child in front of her and not until she learned what he was doing here. Moaning in pain, Heath opened his eyes. Victoria sighed. She had been right. They were blue, the exact same shade of blue as Audra's and her husband's.  
  
"What.what happened?" his voice asked. It was a low, quiet voice. "Where am I?" He started to get up, pushing his blankets back. Victoria stood up. She firmly placed her hands on Heath's arms and made him lay back down.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"You're injured. You are not to get out of this bed until the doctor sees you."  
  
"Aww now there's no need for fussin. It's just a bump."  
  
"Really? If it's so trivial, why do you have a headache?" Victoria was pleased by Heath's eyes widening in surprise. "I have two sons. I guarantee you I've seen my share of head injuries. You'll have a headache at least for a few days. I'm more concerned that you didn't have more damage."  
  
"My ma always said I had a thick head Ma'am. I'm guessin there's nuthin to really worry about. Now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way."  
  
"Your mother would insist and so do I. Lay down," Victoria ordered. She could tell Heath had a mother. He laid back in bed and didn't move again. The look of defeat on his face almost made her chuckle. How often had she seen Nick or Jarrod's or even Audra's responses to her orders. They might disagree with her, but they wouldn't dare fight back.  
  
"Victoria?" Dr. Merar asked from the door of the room. "May I come in?"  
  
"Oh, Howard, of course. I'm sorry. I was just teaching our guest some manners. He was trying to spurn our hospitality."  
  
"I wasn't. I just." Heath's words fell off when he saw Victoria's teasing smile. She was a true lady he thought, kind and supportive of him and she didn't even know him. He looked at the doctor as Victoria went on.  
  
"This young man's name is Heath. He fell off a horse and hit his head. He says it's pretty tough, but I'm guessing we need to look at it anyway."  
  
"Well, let's have a look see," Howard said. "Can you sit up?" Heath made a gainful attempt, but shook his head when he realized he was too dizzy to move.  
  
"That's all right, that's all right," Howard assured him. He checked the wound at the back of the head and nodded pleased with Victoria's care as always. He nodded to her, telling her she had done everything correctly. Then he continued his interrogation. "Now were you unconscious for any length of time?"  
  
"He was out for about an hour," Victoria confirmed.  
  
"Right after he fell or later?"  
  
"Later. It happened off the ranch I think by the south pasture," Victoria said. "He made it back to the ranch with Audra, but then lost consciousness."  
  
"I see. Heath, take my hands and squeeze them." The young man did as he was told. "Hard as you can." Heath squeezed. His right grip was strong causing the doctor to grimace. The left grip on the other hand was considerably weaker. His look of concern wasn't missed by Victoria.  
  
"Tell me honestly, Son. How badly does your head hurt and where is the worst pain?"  
  
"I tell ya, it isn't so bad. I've felt worse in the war."  
  
"In the war?" Victoria yelped. "Goodness sakes you couldn't have been more than a child."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," Heath agreed, not offering further information.  
  
"Son, I can't help you unless you answer my questions. Tell me where it hurts the most and anything else that's wrong." Heath sighed.  
  
"The back of my head is killing me," He finally admitted. "And my left hand and leg feel kind of funny."  
  
"Funny how?"  
  
"I don't know. Just different is all, like hard to move or something." Howard nodded.  
  
"Okay, Son, you rest and take it easy."  
  
"I'm supposed to be in Modesto by tomorrow. I don't have time for no philandering."  
  
"What were you supposed to be doing in Modesto?" Howard asked curiously. Victoria listened as well, her curiosity piqued.  
  
"There's a ranch on the other side of Modesto called the Lucky Seven. I hired on there to work on breakin some horses."  
  
"Well, Son, I don't think you're going to be going anywhere right fast. Why don't you let Mrs. Barkley and her sons worry about you for a bit. You need some tending and that's a fact."  
  
"I dunno. I always took care of myself afore," Heath replied.  
  
"You planning on getting out of that bed are young man?" Victoria demanded. "You wouldn't like to show me, would you?" Heath tried. He really did, but he just didn't have the strength to move much. He looked crestfallen and embarrassed.  
  
"I can't do this," he ground out. "I gotta go." Victoria shook her head helplessly. He was truly stubborn. Howard could see the woman was losing her patience. He held back a chuckle. For a minute the young man had reminded him of Nick or even Tom Barkley chomping against the bit per say. That was a distinct Barkley trait. He patted the blond cowboy's hand and got up from the side of the bed where he had sat to examine him.  
  
"I'll be right back, Heath," Victoria promised. Her gray eyes provided Heath with some of the reassurance he needed. However, as Victoria and Dr. Merar exited the room, his instinct was to bolt. He didn't belong here in this fancy house in this fancy bed, not the likes of him. When the gracious lady found out what he was, she'd boot him out on his ear. He threw the blankets off again, and sat up on the edge of the bed. With his head spinning, he waited to get his bearings. Then he would be on his way.and all this would just be a memory, he was sure.  
  
Downstairs in the family parlor, Audra, Jarrod and Nick were waiting for their mother. Jarrod and Nick were both sipping on brandies while Audra played a game of solitaire, losing badly. All three Barkley's jumped up from their prospective seats as Victoria and Howard came walking down the stairs together.  
  
"Mother, how is he?" Audra asked in her usual impulsive manner, joining her mother in the foyer while her two dark haired brothers followed her.  
  
"I don't know, Audra? Howard maybe you can tell us?" Victoria replied. Her children froze at her words. There was something they couldn't quite recognize in her speech, worry, concern, fear? None of them could quite place it. They only knew Howard had their attention more than ever, along with their mother.  
  
"Victoria, I won't sugar coat this. Heath, you said his name was? Well, he's hit his head but good. He's got some decreased strength on his left side and he's dizzy when he moves. He's possibly got a blood clot pressing on his brain stem. I saw a good bump at the back of his head. It's causing the problems he's having. He must stay in bed. I can't emphasize that enough, until the clot has dissolved. If he doesn't and the clot moves, it could kill him."  
  
"Oh my God," Audra cried. She had such a soft heart. "He did this trying to save me."  
  
"He didn't try, Sis. He succeeded. He's not dead yet," Nick intervened. "Don't give up on him."  
  
"What else are you concerned about Howard?" Victoria went on, still using that same voice.  
  
"The clot may or may not dissolve. If it doesn't, I may need to go in and drain it. Or even it does, he could be left with permanent damage or worse. My advice would be to get his family right off. This is very dangerous, Victoria."  
  
"We'll manage, Howard," Victoria said simply. "We'll have to send a telegram to that ranch in Modesto. He's going to be laid up a long time I'd guess."  
  
"At least a week," Howard agreed.  
  
"Well then we'll have a chance to get to know him.and his family," Victoria mused. "Howard, how can we thank you for coming out? Would you like some dinner?"  
  
"No, Victoria. I'll send the bill. That's plenty of thanks as always. I have to get back to town. Mrs. Rutherford is dying and I'm sure her children would like it if I dropped in."  
  
"Tell her daughter I'll come by in a few days if I can," Victoria said. "She's very old, but it's always hard to lose your mother."  
  
"Yes, very hard," Howard agreed. "Goodnight everyone." Dr. Merar was hardly out the door when a crash from upstairs spurred everyone to rush upstairs. Victoria knew what she would find before she got there. Her mind spun as she realized how very stubborn this Heath character was. Her anger knew no bounds when she rushed into the bedroom with her children behind her to find the golden cowboy lying on the floor, helplessly trying to get up, tears of frustration in his eyes.  
  
"Heath!" She scolded. "What are you doing? Didn't I tell you to lay still? Didn't Dr. Merar tell you you weren't to get out of bed. What is the matter with you? Don't you know when to listen to your elders?"  
  
"I.I." Heath was speechless. He stared in alarm at Victoria, his eyes finally going back to the floor. "I couldn't stand. My left leg is almost numb. What's wrong with me. Why can't I get up?"  
  
"Oh, Heath," Victoria sighed. Her concern for a stranger sounded very much like a mother's love which again confused her children. Without thought, Jarrod and Nick helped the young man back to bed. He was still fully dressed. Victoria sat on the side of the bed as the children watched.  
  
"Heath, do you have any family we should notify?" she asked ignoring his questions for the moment as the young man took some deep breaths and tried to recover from the dizziness that still assaulted him.  
  
"No Ma'am," he said with a sharpness he hadn't intended. "I mean there's no one."  
  
"Everyone has to have someone," Audra exclaimed before she could think, but seeing the loneliness in Heath's eyes, she knew that wasn't so.  
  
"Not everyone, Miss. There's just me and that's all."  
  
"Where are you from, Heath?" Victoria went on.  
  
"I was born in a dead end mining town. Why?"  
  
"Your parents?" Victoria went on doggedly trying to extract whatever information she could from the boy, her fatigue evident and her heart on her sleeve despite her best intentions.  
  
"I never.excuse me Ma'am, never had no father. My mother.well she's gone too."  
  
"I see." And Victoria Barkley did see, far more than anyone else. "What was the town called."  
  
"Strawberry," Heath supplied. "Ma'am please tell me what's going on? Please." Victoria closed her eyes, than faced what she had to. If ever there was a woman who faced her responsibilities she was it. She spoke in a more kind and gentle voice, telling Heath what the doctor said. Heath listened carefully, his shock at the seriousness of his condition suddenly revealed in his blue eyes. They widened in appreciation.  
  
"You mean I could die?"  
  
"Dr. Merar didn't really seem to think it would be that bad, unless you insist on getting out of bed. Now, do I make myself clear? You are not to get out of bed unless someone in this house helps you?"  
  
"My God," Heath breathed. He seemed stunned by Victoria's revelation. "It's not like I haven't thought of dyin before but this sure wasn't the way I planned to go."  
  
"You are not going to die," Nick boomed. "Not in our house anyway. My mother is the best nurse around, and we'll be here to help." At the mention of Victoria nursing him, Heath blushed turning a bright red. He looked at Victoria apologetically.  
  
"I can nurse myself, Ma'am. If one of your sons will kindly."  
  
"Oh my goodness," Victoria exploded. "I am not going to go through this again, Heath.what is your last name again?"  
  
"Thomson."  
  
"Well, Heath Thomson, whether you like it or not, you are here at the Barkley ranch to stay at least for a week. Nick will get you one of his nightgowns, and help you get undressed. Jarrod will send a note to the ranch you were supposed to work at, and I promise I won't hinder your manhood. Is that satisfactory?" Blunt to the point of embarrassment, Victoria didn't wait for a reply. She fled the room, her children staring after her. Audra's blue eyes turned back to her brothers.  
  
"What in the world was that about?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"She was angry," Heath muttered miserably. "At me." Audra shook her head while Jarrod came over to his sister.  
  
"Heath, I promise you, she wasn't angry at you. There's something else bothering her, but I guarantee its' nothing you did. You saved our sister's life, and we're beholding to you. Let us help you until you get back on your feet."  
  
"Doesn't seem as though I have a choice Mr. Barkley," Heath answered meeting Jarrod's gaze. "Don't want to be no trouble though."  
  
"No trouble. I shudder to think what would have been trouble if Audra had been injured or killed out there. She has a knack for getting herself into trouble."  
  
"And then some," Nick added. He sat down on the edge of the bed as Audra just smiled sweetly at her brothers, not at all taken in by their teasing.  
  
"Don't listen to either of them," she told the young man. "They're worse then ten of me put together."  
  
"I'll just bet," Heath replied unable to stop himself. Nick, Jarrod and Audra all caught their breaths at the comment, then burst out laughing. Nick especially appreciated the quiet sense of humor from the blond cowboy. If he could laugh at a time like this there might be hope for him yet.  
  
"Well thanks a lot," Audra pretended to pout.  
  
"Boy, you sure got some wicked sense of humor. Sis, Jarrod, I guess I'll be taking care of this boy since you two are probably no match for him." Heath could hear the admiration in Nick's voice. He couldn't help being pleased. He didn't know these people from Adam, but they were so free and easy with him, maybe cause he'd saved their sister. Did they know he would have done that for anyone? He didn't know who she was when he started after her, or maybe they did know and that was why they acted as they did.  
  
"Well I for one can take a hint. Heath, my mother means what she says. She's not a person I would get into fight with willingly. If I were you, I would do exactly as she says. My name is Jarrod by the way in case you hadn't guessed, and that big lug is Nick."  
  
"Yes, sir," Heath answered.  
  
"Sir? Oh no. It's Jarrod. You've earned the right to call me that. Sis, why don't we join Mother for dinner downstairs. I don't think she's eaten yet and I know we haven't. Nick? We'll see you downstairs?"  
  
"Just as soon as I finish with our friend here, if he'll let me help him."  
  
"Oh he'll let you," Jarrod teased. "Or I'll send Mother up and she'll gladly finish the job." Nick smiled a little wolfishly as Heath turned red again. It wasn't hard for Heath to make a choice.  
  
"Like I said," he admitted. "I ain't got no choice."  
  
"Nope, no you don't, Boy. So let's get you cleaned up and dressed for the night. Silas, our houseman will bring you a tray and then you can get a good night's sleep." Jarrod and Audra left the room. Heath sighed again.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Nick looked around the room, then back at Heath. He looked around the room too.  
  
"You expecting someone else?" Nick asked.  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
"Well then the name is Nick, and you're Heath. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Heath answered as Nick burst out laughing again, recognizing Heath's sense of humor again. This man was going to be interesting to get to know.and hopefully they would have the time to get to know each other, if he would just listen to reason and let strangers take care of him. Nick helped Heath to tend to his needs and wondered how he would feel if he was in Heath's place. He knew how he would feel, helpless, trapped and bereft of his pride. Gruff and rough as a general rule, Nick Barkley reached deep within and was as soft and gentle as any woman in helping this stranger. When Heath was finally clean and in a nightgown, lying back on the bed with the least movement possible, he was exhausted.  
  
"Thanks," he said. Nothing else came from him as he closed his eyes. Nick didn't need more. He left the room, the lamp still lit. Maybe the man would get some sleep and feel better in the morning.or not. He could only hope and pray the golden cowboy was all right for his sake and the family who was trying to save him. There was something about Heath that reached out to the self-possessed Nick. Heath had to be all right, because then Nick might finally have a friend he could call a friend.and not one of his hired hands. He left Heath sound asleep, not knowing that it was the finest bed Heath had ever slept in and probably one of the most restful sleeps he had ever had. 


End file.
